Before They Were Students
by Lyria Padfoot
Summary: A Companion to Before They Were Legends... events that shaped character's lives (Mauraders, and Lyria & Lyndell)... R/R please!!!
1. Makings of an Auror

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to J.K.R. Lyndell belongs to herself;  
  
Lyria belongs to me. Narcissa Strider later becomes Narcissa Malfoy, and  
  
therefore isn't mine.  
  
A/N: This is a companion to Before They Were Legends. Each chapter focuses  
  
on something important in a character's life before they reached Hogwarts,  
  
and for more fun, just pop over & read Before They Were Legends.  
  
Chapter 1: The Makings of an Auror  
  
"Lyria! Cassi! Mum said to come in!" The youngest Strider pulled her blonde hair out of her way. Narcissa was younger than Cassi and Lyria by just over a year.  
  
"We're coming, `Cissa," Lyri assured her younger sister, brown curls flying into her face as she whirled around. "We're waiting for Eryk!"  
  
Narcissa sighed but knew Lyria would not be interrupted. She turned around and headed back up to the big house at the top of the hill.  
  
The Strider home was always crowded, especially over the summer. Eryk had just graduated from Hogwarts, while his younger brother Oliver and Dylan still attended the school. Dylan had come home from his fourth year determined to be Head Boy someday as his brother Eryk had been and Oliver would be. Oliver had just finished his sixth year, and the twins were but eight and wouldn't be going to the school for some time yet. Narcissa, at age seven, had been "welcomed but unexpected," as Aragorn Strider put it.  
  
"She wasn't in the plans, but she's the most wonderful unexpected addition we've had yet," the head of the Strider family had told his friends when Cissa was a baby.  
  
Cassi, the youngest before Narcissa had arrived, tended to have a different opinion.  
  
"He's not coming, Lyri," Casilda said sadly after sitting out on the fence for another half an hour. "We'd better go in before Mum gets mad."  
  
"I guess." Lyria walked to the house with her head down. She adored her big brother.  
  
"He must just be late, Munchkin," Aragorn tried to reassure his daughter.  
  
"You know Eryk," Oliver said. "Mum always says he's the most irresponsible Head Boy Hogwarts ever had."  
  
"Hush, Oliver," Jessilyn Strider demanded of her son. "He likely forgot to owl, is all."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
All five of the children jumped up to get the door.  
  
"Sit and eat your dinners," Aragorn said firmly. He never had to yell--the children knew to listen.  
  
Dad seemed to know whoever was at the door pretty well, Lyria decided after he hadn't returned in fifteen minutes. When he did return--half an hour later--he wore a disbelieving expression. "Jess, we need to talk. Now, please."  
  
She looked at his face, then at the children. "Anyone moves and there'll be no dinner for a week."  
  
A few minutes later, the young Striders looked at each other in alarm as they heard Jessilyn begin to cry.  
  
Oliver could restrain himself no longer. He led his younger siblings into the other room. "What happened to Eryk?" He demanded.  
  
"Cruciatus Curse. He's alright now." Aragorn told his son bluntly. "They caught them."  
  
Lyria looked back and forth in alarm, not understanding. "What's going on?!?" She finally wailed.  
  
Aragorn sat down, picking up her daughter. "Some very bad wizards hurt him, Lyria."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, but when she spoke it was with determination remarkable in an eight-year-old. "I'm going to stop people like that, when I get big. I'm going to make sure bad wizards get put somewhere and can't hurt people!"  
  
"I think you may just, Little Miss Strider. You might just," Aragorn told his daughter, putting her on her feet. "But you'll have to finish your dinner first." 


	2. Orion's Watch Dog

Chapter 2: Orion's Watch Dog  
  
When Polaris Black entered the room, five-year-old  
Sirius knew immediately something was wrong.   
Sirius had been told to wait downstairs and be quiet  
as soon as he'd come in from playing with James.   
Being a naturally curious child, Sirius has asked his  
father, "Is Orion coming?"  
"Yes, Sirius, your little brother's on his way,"   
Polaris had told his son. "You stay here and be good  
for Eryk. I'll be back."   
Now, his father had returned, but Orion was nowhere  
to be seen—and neither was Mum. "Dad? What happened?  
Is Orion okay?" Sirius jumped to his feet.  
Polaris sighed. How could he explain this to a  
five-year-old? "Yes, you're brother's fine. A  
normal, healthy little baby."  
Sirius looked up at his father with chocolate brown  
eyes. "So what's wrong?"  
"Your mother... your mother's not doing too well,  
Sirius," Polaris told his son honestly. It would do  
the child no good to lie to him. "But she wants to  
see you."  
Sirius smiled. "It can't be too bad," the boy said.   
"I mean, she wants to see me..."  
Polaris tried his hardest to smile back.  
  
  
  
Sirius walked into the room to see his Mum. Dad had  
made him promise not to be too loud. "Mum?"  
"There you are," she said. "Come see your brother."  
Sirius approached the bed almost reverently, much to  
his mother's amusement. "That's Orion?"  
"This is Orion," she confirmed.   
Sirius smiled down at the baby. "He's going to be  
fun! We can play, and I can teach him stuff..."  
"Sirius, I need you to promise me something."  
He looked up at his mother with concerned eyes.   
"Sure, Mum."  
"I need you to promise that you'll look out for your  
brother." She looked at him with the chocolate eyes  
he had inherited. "I need you to help your dad take  
care of him."  
"But... you'll be there..." Sirius' eyes filled with  
tears.  
"I hope so, love. I hope so." She gave her older  
son a hug. "But if I'm not..."  
"I'll watch out for him, Mum. I promise."   
  
  
  
  
Sirius sat down in the chair, holding Orion and  
waiting for his dad. One of the nurses had shown him  
how to hold the baby, and Sirius held his little  
brother carefully just like she'd shown him.  
Polaris emerged. It was clear that he'd been crying,  
even to his son. "Sirius... your mother just..."  
Sirius' eyes grew wide.   
"She died, Sirius," Polaris croaked.  
As the tears fell, Sirius remembered. //I *will*  
watch out for Orion, Mum. I promise.// 


End file.
